Never Alnone
by thenameless221
Summary: this is about a young fifteen year old name Kerri. she is a dragon rider. when she meets Eragon she thinks that he is hidden some thing. later she founds out that he is also a rider. I DO NOT OWN ERAGON /dragon rider/set?id 45008715
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Kerri I'm 15. I have been a dragon rider since I was five, my dragon name is Delano he is black with the underside of him red and the inside of his wings. I first found in the Spine at first I thought it was a very old stone. I took it home with me but didn't tell my mother. My father had died when I was two, but Brom had been like my Farter to me. That evening I found the egg I thought was a stone to Brom. He told me that it was a dragon egg and told me not to tell anyone about it. I ran all the way home and waited for the egg to crack open. I was all most asleep when it started to hatch. I watched it as a small dragon looked around then yawned. I smiled and healed out my hand to pet the dragon. As soon as my hand made contact with the dragon head a bright light and a loud sound happen and then I fell unconscious. When I awoke my hand was burring I looked at it and saw a silvery mark. Brom told me that it's called Gedwëy Ignasia. I looked at the little dragon sleeping at my side with its head on my abdomen. The dragon picked it small head up and looked at me and made a small noise.

"I suppose your are hungry." I said pick up four strips of meat and drop one in front of the dragon. It glops it and waited for me to give it more I drop the rest in front of it. "I wish you cloud talk." I sighed the dragon looked up at me and nudged my hand I pated the tiny dragons head "I wounded what to call you..." After awhile he grows a little he could talk to me.

_"Kerr?"_ he asked

"Who's that? Who are you?"I said as a male voice encoded in my head. As I wiped my head from left to right. I was in the field working  
>"it is your dragon."<p>

_"…. You can talk?"_

_"But of course I can!"_

_"What is your name?"_

_"I do not have one… you are my rider you name me."_

"_Oh… you're a male right?"_ I asked him

_"Aye."_ The red and black dragon said

"_Hmm… Delano it suits you well."_ I said with taking pride that now I am a dragon rider

_"Hmm… of the night... As do."_ he said. When I had talking to Delano I ran to Brom's

"Brom! Brom!" I yelled.

"What is it? Was wrong!" Brom said in a panicked voice

"I have named my dragon. He can talk to me today."  
>"… Bring him here and we will train. Tell no-one be sure to hide him well."<p>

"Yes. Brom. His name is Delano."

"Ahh. Of the night. Good choir."

_*ten years later*_

"Good job. Kerri now try the tail!" Brom yelled up to me

"_I don't think I can do it Delano."_

_"I believe you can little one."_

_"I will try."_ I said as I turned around. I wobbled a bit

"Careful Kerri! Feel how he moves!"

"_I-It's too hard. I ca- can't do it."_

_"Aye. It might be but you will be able to do it soon."_

_"I hope so."_ I sighed as Delano slowed his wings to land. Then he went to his hiding place in the Spine.

"You have gotten better. Come back at the same time tomorrow."

"Yes Brom." Brom went in to Carvahall and I went back to my home. "mother? I'm home." No answer

"Mother? I have returned." Still no answer. "Mother where are you?" I said in a panicked voice. I looked all around. She was nowhere to be found_."Delano! I cannot find mother!"_

_"Stay calm little one I am sure she is close_ _by."_

"_But what if she is not! What if someone found out that I am a rider! But what I-"_

_"Stop! With the ifs! No more what ifs!"_ Boomed Delano voice _"Life was what happened when all the what-if's didn't!"_

"_ If you say so I am going to Carvahall. To see if she is there buying your food."_

_"Be careful little one."_

_"As well as you."_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I as I walked to Carvahall. I was walking rather fast when I ran in to some one. "Oh I am very sorry." I said to a young boy about my age.  
>"No no my fault I was not looking."<p>

"Umm. What is your name?" the was something different about him. Something he was hiding.

"I since something is wrong." Delano said

"It's… nothing" I closed my mind to him

"My name is Eragon. What is yours?" he said. He had a brown bag and was something in rags putting something in it.

"I am Kerri." I said looking at his hand. Hmm no Ignasia. I felt like I have seen him before.

_Eragon's POV_

"I am Kerri." She said. "You seem filmier… but I do not know where I have seen you before."

I was a little bit surprised when she said that. I also that that I have seen her before. "As do you."

"Hmm…" she said as she looked at me. "Do you happen to know…? Brom?"

"Aye... do you?" she nodded and smiled. "Is he your father?" she laughed

"No, No. He is like one to me though…. My father dead." The smile on her face faded. "He was killed." She looked away for a sec.

"Oh I am really sorry don't know… do you mind if I ask who killed him." She looked up at me thought then said.

"No... My mother said that it was…."she looked up to the sky.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She still didn't make eye contact instead she looked pass me. Then she looked at me and nodded.

"Well I am no…he was killed by one of the king's Knights they were betting one of his best friends."

"Oh well I am sorry."

"No no. I do not need your pity Eragon." She said an icy voice. Then her she sighed "sorry. I just don't like it when people pity me."

"Oh well... I didn't mean to. I didn't know."

"That is quite alright. You didn't know…" she looked to the sky once again and sighted."I have to go. I hope to see you again soon."

"As do I." she smiled and left. I went back to the farm and put the stone on the floor. Later that day when I came back in the stone had stated to move. Then it started to crack and a blue baby dragon popped out. I reached out to touch the dragon. As soon as my hand torched it ever thing went black.

When I awoke I saw the little dragon sleeping on my arm. My hand was trubing and when I looked at it there was some type of marking on it. The dragon made a small sound "maybe you're hungry." I said looking for some milk I put the milk in a cloth bag and put over the blue dragon. It ripped it open and made another sound "that's all." I said then it looked around and saw a rat it jumped on it and ate it.

_Kerri's P.O.V._

"Let's stop for the day. I'm tired"

"Aye as am I." Delano said as he puffed gray smoke in the air. We had been flying for over 4 hours and I had to try to fly on different spots of Delano. Once I had almost falling off.

"I can since something is wrong."

"How?" he made a humming sound and I guess he was amused

"Have you forgotten that we are bounded? I feel what you feel, and you as my rider feel what I feel."

"No I have not forgotten… I was just trying to hide it… do you rember when I saw a boy named Eragon?"

"Aye. What about him."

"Well I think he is a dragon rider also…."  
>"Maybe…"<p>

"Well maybe you and I can help train them?" I said in a more of a quisen then a stamen. Delano said none thing. When we laded I thought for moment then said "are you jealous?"

"OF CORES NOT!"

"Delano I just meet him. No need to be jealous of him… he seem nice and is rather handsome… but I am not bound with him."

"I know. You should go little one." He said as his masevr head lower to where I could rub it. He made a low humming sound and the I turned to leave. Going back to my home I saw Eragon he had his back to me. "Hello Eragon." He turned and smiled at me.

"Hello Kerri, how are you?" he asked shifted he weight to his left foot then back to both feet.

"Fine as I will ever be and you?" I said

"Just as well." He answered "so where are you going."

"Oh umm just to my house." I said I blushed a little bit but not knowing why. "Where are you going?"

"Oh… umm just walking… would you like to walk with me?" he asked

"I would like that sure." I said and Eragon face turned a light red. I feel in to step beside him." So, Eragon how old are you."

"I am fifteen what about you?" he said.

"The same… do you happen to know anything about…. Dragons?" I asked as I felt Delano try to learn my were abuts I blocked him. Eragon gave me an odd look.

"Some… from what Brom told me. What about you?"

"Lots." I said looking around and rowing my shredders.

"Do you?" he said with a little bit of srarcskem "tell me about them. If you know lots about them." I smiled and ran a little so I was in front of him and stared to walk backwards. He leafed

"Hmm. Well if you're an rider you can fight any where even form the tail." I paused for him to say something when he didn't I went on. "They fault with the elves."

"Elf's? They fault with elves?"

"Yes. You did not know that? O well they did." Still walking backwards I watched Eragon. He looked back at me.

"How are you doing that without falling or running into a tree?"

"Mmm I just can." I stop "I think I should be going home now. " I turned around so that I was nexted to him again "but thanks for the walk." I added seeing his disapoided face.

"Would you like me to walk with you?" he said in a hopeful voice. I flipped my long black hair over one of my ears and thought for a lilted bit.

"If you would like to. I don't mind." I said and we walked back to my farm. We both didn't talk till we go to my house door. "Thanks for walking me home Eragon." I said and kissed him on the cheek. The tip of his ears went red and he mumbled a welcome and I went in to my house.

"Where have you been? Who was with you!"

"Just out, with…. "  
>"With. Who."<p>

"Eragon. But none thing happened." I said as I showed him what had happen.

"Do you fansee him?"

"No… at least I don't think so." He hummed in respond and withdrew from my mind.

"Dragons." I said and rolled my eyes. I distended to take a little walk my walk went about 3 minuends till I ran into Eragon. He had his back to me I was debited whether to say something or not. "Hello Eragon." I said with a little smile. He turned and he smiled back to me.

"Hello, how are you Kerri?" he said and jester for me to walk with him.

"I am fine. And you?" I said talking a step and then deseeded to walk backwards in front of Eragon. He gave me an odd look. But then smiled and shake his head. I smiled a toothy grin and winked and he bushed a little.

"I 'am well… how is doing that. That walking backwards without falling?" he added seeing the look on my face.

"Hmm... I don't know. You try." I said turning so that I was walking forwards. Eragon gave me a look that said You-want-me –to-do-what? "Go on try it." I said

"I can't "

"yes you can." he sighed and turned slowly and walked "see it's not that har-" at that moment he lost his footing and fell I was still walking and fell on top of him_. He has really pretty eyes _I said to myself.

"Umm. Are you going to get off.?"

"Sorry!" I said my face Turing a light red as did Eragon's. "sorry." I replied

"That's all right. I told you I couldn't do it."

"Oh well. At lest you tried." At that moment I felt Delano trying to find me. This time I let him see but I keep taking to Eragon "How old are you?" he gave me an odd look but then said he was fifteen and he asked me the same thing.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Red and black… what about you?"

"Blue." He looked at me then said "you seem…. Different. Not in a bad way" he added

"I do? How what makes me different?" I felt Delano's mood change

"Well you look different and do different things."

"The boy wants to know something." Delano said

"You mean he knows what I am?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Is something wrong Kerri?" Eragon said stopping and looked at me "are you sick?"

"No, no, I feel fine. I was just…thinking"

"Oh. Alright." He said he must have known I wasn't telling him something. Then something seems to just hit me.

"Eragon. Do you happen to have a dragon." I said in the lowest voice I cloud and him still hear me. He stop the smile was now placed with somewhat of a gear and a frown.

"Why do you ask?"

"I-i…just… becauseihavedragon."

"Sorry?"

"I have a…dragon." I whispered the last part


End file.
